gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Barbarossa
( ) | affiliation = Galactic Empire | flag-officer = Kircheis | type = Battleship | purpose = Flagship (Kircheis Fleet) | length = 986 metres | width = 257 metres | height = 231 metres | armament = 6 forward cannons 21 port cannons 21 starboard cannons | crew = 945 | status = Decommissioned | decommissioned = }} The (Japanese: バルバロッサ) was the Imperial flagship of Siegfried Kircheis. Service history The Barbarossa first saw action in Reinhard von Lohengramm's campaign to defeat the Alliance's invasion of Imperial space in , leading the Kircheis Fleet against the 7th Fleet and subsequently the 13th Fleet in the Dverger System. When the remnants of the Alliance fleet regrouped and faced the Imperial fleets at the Battle of Amritsar, the Barbarossa attacked the fleet from their rear at the head of 30,000 ships (together with the Lutz Fleet and Wahlen Fleet), using its main guns to ignite the Seffle particles dispersed on Kircheis' orders, and clearing a path through the Alliance minefield. ( ) The Barbarossa s final campaign would be against the Lippstadt Alliance in the Imperial Civil War in , leading the campaign to pacify rebel star systems whilst Reinhard von Lohengramm personally attended to the conquest of Geiersberg Fortress. In the major battle of that campaign, the 40,000 ships of the Kircheis Fleet, Lutz Fleet and Wahlen Fleet fought a fleet of 50,000 enemy ships under the command of Maquis Littenheim at the Kifeuser System. In the course of the battle, Kircheis took the Barbarossa at the head of a mere 800 ships and cut through the enemy formation, throwing the enemy fleet into confusion and causing Littenheim to retreat. ( ) Decommissioning The Barbarossa was decommissioned after Kircheis's death. It was left permanently moored next to the Brünhild on Odin. ( ) Gallery File:Barbarossa rear.jpg|Stern ( ) File:Barbarossa prow.jpg|Prow ( ) File:Barbarossa ventral.jpg|Ventral ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (first appearance) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (last appearance) Name variations *'Barbarossa' (LD/DVD subtitles) *'バルバロッサ' (LD/DVD subtitles — Japanese) Background information The name Barbarossa means red beard in Italian, and was the nickname of Frederick I, 12th-century Holy Roman Emperor. Licensed sources The Barbarossa was completed in . Its main armament consisted of 6 large calibre beam cannons. These were new cannons, using a new particle accelerator design and were equipped with large scale directional fields, yielding a more tightly focused beam. The sides of the ship mounted numerous lasers and small missile launchers for use against enemy small craft. The main fighter hangar was mounted on the dorsal hull near the rear of the ship. Fighters were accelerated out using a gravitational catapult, reducing the vulnerable window period of fighter launching, when the ship would be vulnerable. The section of the hull jutting out ventrally mounted a variety of integrated sensors. Its enemy detection capability was superior to even the Brünhild. Combined with its extensive navigational route database, the Barbarossa was well suited for independent operations and border patrols. The engines were a new design with reduced propellant consumption and quick acceleration/deceleration response times. Its active service life was short, after which it was moored permanently on Odin as a memorial ship. ( ) Apocrypha Fleet File Collection The Barbarossa is included as a model in . Category:Imperial vessels